


Game Night

by Yachan85



Series: Scomparso - capitoli separati [3]
Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: Family, Fights, Gen, Virtual Reality
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yachan85/pseuds/Yachan85
Summary: Scrooge McDuck non è mai stato un papero da videogiochi, ma cosa fare se proprio la sua azienda inizia a subire dei furti?Zio e nipote dovranno indagare all'interno del gioco.#teamuncleweek2020
Relationships: Donald Duck & Scrooge McDuck
Series: Scomparso - capitoli separati [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994257
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> In realtà il tempo per la settimana del #teamuncleweek2020 è già passato da un pezzo, ma avevo questa storia che non avevo concluso e che ho dovuto riscrivere più volte perché non mi piaceva. Il tema è "Game Night".  
> E come le altre brevi storie, fa parte della storia principale "Scomparso".  
> Credo che proseguirò a scriverne altre, basandomi sui temi del Team Uncle.  
> Buona lettura

**GAME NIGHT**

  * Non è difficile, dai- commentò Scrooge, mentre si sistemava i guanti nelle mani- Persino per uno come te.

  * Come, scusa?- Donald si bloccò nell'intento di mettersi degli occhiali lisci e rettangolari, e gli lanciò un'occhiata poco amichevole.

  * Datti una mossa, non abbiamo tempo- non gli prestò attenzione e si concentrò a muovere le dita nell'aria, come se stesse digitando su qualcosa di invisibile- Ogni minuto che passa potrebbe costarmi un patrimonio.

  * Non è colpa mia se hai avuto la pessima idea di rendere così reale, questo tuo gioco per la realtà aumentata- ribatté scocciato.

  * Avrei chiamato i nipotini, ma ho trovato solo te in casa. E non avevo tempo da perdere.

  * Sono commosso da tanta fiducia- sbuffò, per poi toccare un tasto del suo fastidioso collarino.




Non capiva come le persone lo trovassero comodo, se a lui ricordava il collarino di Pluto.

Il pulsante si illuminò e fece partire da dietro la nuca dei lunghi ferretti che si appoggiarono a diversi punti della testa. Il contatto con i suoi punti nervosi principali, gli diede un'impercepibile scossa.

  * Lo sai cosa intendo- continuò Scrooge- Se si tratta di giochi di ultima generazione, i nipoti sanno muoversi meglio.




Donald non commentò l'ultima frase. In parte perché non voleva dare ragione a Scrooge e in parte perché effettivamente si sentiva un pesce fuori dall'acqua in quel momento. Dove diavolo era il pulsante di accensione?

  * A destra degli occhiali- disse Scrooge senza guardarlo. Come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero, e ancora impegnato a muovere freneticamente le dita nell'aria.

  * Lo sapevo- mentì. Odiava quando lo faceva sentire così incapace.




Una volta premuto il benedetto pulsante, Donald udì un distinto suono di accensione e d'immediato la luce si spense, lasciandolo nel buio. Due secondi dopo un'interfaccia verde apparve davanti ai suoi occhi, come uno schermo trasparente sospeso nell'aria. Intorno era scomparsa ogni traccia della stanza bianca, situata all'interno del laboratorio della ditta informatica di Scrooge, luogo dove solitamente si facevano i test.

All'interno della schermata venivano richieste informazioni sull'utente connesso. Alcune erano informazioni standard, altre riguardavano cose più specifiche, come gusti personali, hobby e abilità. In base ai dati raccolti, il programma ricreava per l'utente un personaggio fittizio più affine alla propria personalità.

Donald premette alcuni tasti velocemente, non poteva perdere tempo nell'inserimento dei dati o lo ziastro si sarebbe spazientito. Ma non poteva neanche inserire dati casuali, con il rischio di ritrovarsi a impersonare un personaggio poco pratico per muoversi nel gioco. O addirittura avrebbe potuto indossare i panni di un criminale.

Già, perché il brillante staff di programmatori alle dipendenze di Scrooge, avevano pensato che sarebbe stato interessante inserire personaggi non proprio “illustri”, ma ugualmente famosi a modo loro. Giusto per dare un tocco in più di realismo al gioco.

Dopo qualche sfilza di domande, finalmente poté premere il pulsante di inizio. Uno scanner lo avvolse dai piedi alla testa, illuminandolo con la sua luce.

Quando riaprì gli occhi non si trovava più davanti allo schermo o alla stanza del laboratorio. Davanti a sé si aprì uno scenario da lasciare a becco aperto. Era un misto tra fantascienza, fantasy e epoche storiche. Una convivenza con il futuro e il passato, e un pizzico di follia. C'erano palazzi assurdamente alti accanto a piccole case antiche. C'erano strade che partivano da chissà dove e che si annodavano con altre strade, per finire chissà dove. C'erano persone dall'aspetto ognuno diverso dall'altro, abbigliati con tute futuristiche o addirittura vesti della preistoria. Il tutto miscelato insieme, come se fosse la normalità.

Tutto sembrava così reale, come se si trovasse realmente lì. Poteva persino sentire il suono degli uccelli e percepire il leggero svolazzare sulla sua testa. Aspetta, quello non era uno pterodattilo?

  * Era ora che arrivassi...- sentì il brontolio così familiare dello zio venire dalla sua destra. Si voltò per guardarlo.




Per un attimo fece fatica a riconoscerlo con indosso la veste da cercatore d'oro dello Yukon. Però aveva qualche ricordo delle sue vecchie foto di gioventù. E se non sbagliava, aveva gli stessi identici abiti, composti da palandrana rossa con un foulard, stivaletti marroni con una cintura, e un cappello marrone. L'unica cosa diversa, era il suo aspetto decisamente più invecchiato.

Gli venne quasi da sorridere internamente. Doveva proprio piacergli quella epoca, per chiedere ai programmatori di inserirlo nel gioco.

Scrooge non lo stava neanche degnando di uno sguardo, perché sembrava preso a studiare una mappa, dall'apparenza vecchia e consumata. Ma quanto era fissato con l'epoca della sua giovinezza?

  * Per arrivare lì, dobbiamo prendere la...- ma si bloccò prima di finire la frase, quando alzò lo sguardo su di lui.




Scrooge gli lanciò un'occhiata curiosa che non Donald non seppe decifrare subito. Anzi, era convinto che si trattasse di un problema di connessione di rete, perché la sua immagine sembrò immobilizzarsi per qualche istante, senza finire la frase.

Donald incrociò le braccia, indeciso. Come diavolo si faceva a far ripartire il gioco, se si trovava al suo interno?

  * … la strada 373- terminò la frase e lo guardò perplesso- Sei tu Donald?

  * Che domande- commentò roteando gli occhi- Chi altro dovrei essere, se non...




Ma poi si bloccò quando gli sorse un dubbio e si guardò immediatamente.

Indossava il costume di Paperinik.

Fra tutti i possibili personaggi che il videogioco poteva eleggere, proprio quello del suo alter-ego doveva scegliere?

Nella fretta di inserire i suoi dati, non aveva calcolato che il sistema avrebbe potuto associare la sua personalità con quella di Paperinik. Con una tale facilità, che lo preoccupò.

E questo spiegava il momentaneo smarrimento di Scrooge nell'accorgersi di lui.

Dannazione, lo stava ancora fissando. Questo lo fece iniziare a sudare freddo, per quanto fosse possibile in una realtà virtuale.

Aveva appena compromesso la sua identità segreta?

  * Fra tutti i personaggi, proprio il tuo amico eroe? Devi proprio ammirarlo- la buttò lì, come un fatto senza importanza- Andiamo, abbiamo tanta strada davanti a noi.




Donald lo osservò, senza parole. Non sapeva se sentirsi sollevato o offeso dalla poca stima che aveva di lui.

Era così assurdo per Scrooge pensare che lui e Paperinik fossero la stessa persona?

Non è che ne fosse sorpreso. Già in passato Scrooge gli aveva rinfacciato quanta poca fiducia avesse in lui, e che mai avrebbe potuto raggiungere i livelli di un supereroe.

Però, cavoli, non era per niente lusinghiero.

Anche se in parte non poteva dargli torto. Aveva usato tutti i possibili trucchi e inganni, per nascondere la sua identità alla sua famiglia, addirittura cancellando la memoria con delle pastiglie. E grazie al suo impegno, nessuno ormai dubitava che Donald e Paperinik fossero due persone distinte, uno l'opposto dell'altro.

Con rassegnazione seguì lo zio lungo una serie di percorsi.

Il mondo virtuale sembrava davvero non avere una fine. Lo zio Scrooge doveva aver investito davvero tanto per la realizzazione di quel mondo, lanciato solo qualche mese prima. Anche se l'iscrizione era gratuita per tutti, sapeva che il costo dell'attrezzatura ripagava delle spese sostenute. Inoltre ogni spazio libero era tappezzato dalle pubblicità degli sponsor.

Era stato un boom di accessi. I nipotini non avevano smesso di parlarne, e sicuramente sarebbero morti d'invidia se avessero saputo che Donald ci era appena entrato. Non di sua volontà, ovvio.

Però non poté fare a meno di notare che la maggior parte delle persone si muovevano con dei mezzi di trasporto o simili.

  * Non possiamo prendere una macchina o qualcosa di simile?

  * Scherzi? Con quello che costano! Vuoi mandarmi sul lastrico prima dei furfanti?

  * È un gioco che ha creato la tua azienda, non puoi prendere qualcosa... in prestito?

  * Non ti starai mica lamentando per quattro passi? Ai miei tempi, io...




Donald cercò di tapparsi le orecchie con il mantello. Non aveva voglia di ascoltare un'altra delle sue prediche.

Certo, se fosse stato un gioco come tanti altri, non avrebbe fatto storie. Ma il gioco collegato ai punti del suo cervello, trasmettevano davvero la stanchezza ai suoi muscoli.

Dopo un po' arrivarono a una grande costruzione di colonne bianche, che gli ricordavano dei templi greci. Il tetto all'interno era così così alto da lasciare filtrare solo la luce dalla cupola.

L'interno della struttura era immenso, con un pavimento fatto di marmo lucente. Non c'era niente a parte delle porte straordinariamente grandi che galleggiavano in cerchio, in file poste uno sopra all'altro, fino a raggiungere la cima della struttura. Anche se era difficile riuscire a stimare quanto in alto arrivassero, era certo che la struttura da fuori non era così alta, doveva essere un effetto creato apposta.

  * È il settore finanziario. L'ho fatto creare per le aziende che vogliono invertire i loro soldi e convertirli in valuta digitale- spiegò Scrooge avanzando per primo- È da qua che sono partiti i furti. Tieni gli occhi vigili.




Donald si guardò in giro. Non era la prima volta, in quanto agente DD, che si trovava a dover scovare dei criminali nel mondo virtuale.

  * Non sembra che ci sia qualcuno.

  * Questa zona non è fatta per il turismo dei giocatori, è solo per il deposito e i movimenti bancari. Dietro le porte sono depositati file e codici collegati ai soldi virtuali di ogni conto bancario. L'ingresso è gratuito, ma per accedere alle singole porte ci vogliono delle chiavi speciali.

  * Ma non esiste un sistema di antifurto? Come delle polizie cibernetiche o qualcosa di simile?

  * Pensi che non ci abbia già pensato?- si girò per guardarlo con una smorfia sarcastica- Ma, chiunque sia stato, è riuscito ad evadere il protocollo di sicurezza. Tante aziende stanno perdendo i soldi depositati qui, incluso io. Se non li fermiamo subito, sarò costretto a dichiarare il fallimento. Perderei tutti i miei soldi- aggiunse con il suo solito piagnucolare drammatico. Donald si limitò ad alzare lo sguardo al cielo.

  * Quindi quale sarebbe il tuo piano?

  * Staremo appostati qui vicino, finché non noteremo qualcosa di sospetto. Secondo i dati, c'è un furto ogni fine settimana, quando c'è più afflusso di persone, e possono quindi mischiarsi tra gli utenti per scappare.




Donald e Scrooge si sistemarono in un angolo nella penombra, nascosti da una grossa colonna, ma abbastanza vicini per osservare l'arrivo di qualcuno. I due si sedettero uno affianco all'altro, rimanendo in attesa, ma il tempo non sembrava scorrere. Era quasi impossibile determinare se fosse giorno o notte, perché la luce non funzionava come nella realtà.

Donald sospirò. Avrebbe preferito di gran lunga passare il fine settimana a guardarsi la partita di calcio, e invece gli toccava passare il tempo in compagnia con il suo dispotico zio.

Forse in altre circostanze, gli sarebbe piaciuto esplorare meglio il gioco. Da quanto diceva la pubblicità, all'interno di quel mondo virtuale, dovevano esserci ogni sorta di gioco, per tutti i gusti. I giocatori ne erano entusiasti.

Chissà, magari con i nipotini non sarebbe stato male giocarci insieme.

Dopo qualche ora, Donald si stava già addormentando per la noia. Aveva delle ore arretrate di sonno.

  * Sveglia, zuccone- si sentì dare un colpo in testa.




Donald si massaggiò la testa e lo guardò con nervoso.

  * Non stavo dormendo- mentì- E siamo qui da ore- aggiunse lamentandosi.

  * Non ti ho portato qui per lagnarti- commentò lui.

  * Se è per questo, non ti ho chiesto di...- Scrooge gli tappò il becco e gli fece cenno di fare silenzio.




Delle figure si stavano muovendo indisturbate all'interno della struttura. Dal loro nascondiglio potevano solo vedere le loro schiene.

Li videro trafficare vicino a una porta, poi questa si aprì permettendo a quelle quattro figure di arraffare qualcosa al suo interno.

  * Se ne stanno andando- avvertì Donald.

  * Oh, non se ne andranno lontano- Scrooge fece apparire nella sua mano una corda con il lazo e la lanciò acchiappandone uno, quasi fosse un bovino- Ah! Sono sempre il migliore!- si complimentò con sé stesso.

  * Ma che diavolo... !- esclamò quello che era caduto a terra.

  * I Beagle Boys?- fecero sorpresi Donald e Scrooge, riconoscendo il resto del gruppo.

  * Il vecchiaccio e il buffone mascherato!- esclamarono nello stesso momento, voltandosi.




Donald non si aspettava di vedere lì i Beagle Boys... sempre che fossero davvero loro. C'era la possibilità di impersonare dei criminali nel videogioco, e i Beagle Boys facevano parte di quella lista. Anche se erano famosi più per i loro fallimenti, che per la loro vita da furfanti.

Inoltre non erano così afferrati alla tecnologia per fare furti in rete, ammesso che non ci fosse qualcuno nel gruppo con un po' di intelligenza.

  * Presto, scappiamo!- i tre iniziarono a darsela a gambe, mentre il quarto cercava di liberarsi invano, perché Scrooge l'aveva legato per bene con la corda.

  * Tranquilli, non ci prenderanno mai- disse uno dei tre. E nell'istante dopo dalle sue mani apparirono degli zaini jet.




Donald ne rimase sorpreso, come aveva fatto a farli apparire dal nulla?

Nel frattempo i tre furfanti avevano indossato ciascuno uno zaino e l'avevano attivato. La spinta improvvisa li lanciò in alto, dirigendoli verso i livelli superiori.

  * Non così in fretta!- sentì dire da Scrooge, lasciando da parte il Beagle legato.




Nella sua mano comparve un piccone e la lanciò con forza in alto, nella direzione del Beagle più indietro. Il piccone colpì uno dei razzi dello zaino e la propulsione cominciò a dare problemi, facendolo volteggiare su sé stesso più volte, per poi precipitare a terra.

  * La mia mira è sempre eccellente- festeggiò Scrooge con orgoglio, poi si girò verso il nipote che era rimasto impalato tutto il tempo- Che fai ancora lì, nipote! Fa qualcosa!




Donald fece una smorfia. Semplice per lui dirlo, Scrooge aveva almeno qualcosa da usare come arma, mentre Donald era a mani nude. Come pensava che avrebbe potuto raggiungere i Beagle Boys? Saltando?

E in effetti dovette scansarsi da un lato, perché uno dei Beagle Boys pensò che fosse divertente lasciare cadere dei macigni sulle loro teste. Ma come diavolo se li procuravano?

Poi si bloccò ripensando alla sua frase e indicò a Scrooge il piccone caduto a terra.

  * Come hai fatto?

  * Non te l'avevo detto? Insieme al personaggio, vengono inclusi i suoi accessori. Appaiono nella tua mano ogni volta che ne hai bisogno- dalla mano fece apparire un'altra corda con cui legò il secondo Beagle Boys.




Donald si diede una pacca sulla fronte frustrato. Certo che _non_ gliel'aveva detto! Perché aveva omesso proprio quell'importante informazione!

Si guardò le mani. Se ogni personaggio era corredato dai suoi accessori, allora...

  * Non perderti in dettagli e fa qualcosa!- rimproverò Scrooge e si voltò a guardare il nipote.




Ma con sua sorpresa, Donald aveva già fatto apparire uno scudo nella sua mano.

  * Lascia fare a me- disse Donald con un sorriso convinto, mentre azionava il suo inseparabile scudo extransformer e spiccava il volo.




Donald si librò in aria, con tale scioltezza che non gli sembrava neanche di essere dentro a un gioco.

Aiutandosi con qualche spinta tra una porta e l'altra, in pochi secondi raggiunse gli ultimi due Beagle. I due si voltarono giusto in tempo per prendersi un pugno in faccia.

Donald sorrise soddisfatto. Anche se lo scudo extransformer era un vecchio modello, almeno era fedele nelle sue principali funzioni. Peccato non avere la possibilità di ascoltare la voce quasi petulante di Uno.

Scrooge si occupò del terzo Beagle caduto a terra, ma il quarto si era avvinghiato ad una delle porte, evitando di precipitare con il fratello.

  * Non credere di vincere, sei nel mio territorio!




Donald osservò il furfante che premeva qualche tasto nel suo orologio da polso. Era quasi certo di averglielo visto fare anche prima di aprire una delle porte.

Nell'istante dopo una creatura enorme comparve davanti ai loro occhi.

  * Ti presento il mio fedele Cerberus!




Un cane a tre teste e l'aspetto minaccioso, iniziò a ringhiare e mordere. Era così grande, che Donald fece un po' fatica a evitare una delle sue zampate. Infatti ne fu colpito, senza avere il tempo di reagire, finendo per sbattere contro una porta. Riuscì comunque ad aggrapparsi per non cadere.

  * Come sei riuscito a procurarti una bestia simile!




Dubitava che quella creatura faceva parte del loro equipaggiamento standard, e anche comprandolo a parte doveva essere costato una fortuna.

  * A differenze dei miei fratelli, io sono un genio!- si indicò fiero la targhetta del suo maglione. Riportava la scritta “I-176”- Sono stato io a suggerire ai programmatori l'idea di inserire anche i criminali tra i personaggi. Sapevo che sarebbe stato utile per passare inosservati. Così come, non è stato difficile procurarsi i codici senza pagare, grazie a una mia invenzione.




Donald era quasi convinto di aver sentito un digrigno da Scrooge, dopo aver ascoltato l'ultima frase di I-176.

Ma almeno adesso Donald era certo che si trattassero dei veri Beagle Boys. E la presenza di Intellettuale-176 spiegava come erano riusciti a eludere la sorveglianza. Sospettava che quell'orologio che aveva al polso era in qualche modo legato al suo hackeraggio dei codici.

Peccato per lui che Paperinik aveva a che fare con creature più spaventose di un cane troppo cresciuto e un delinquente di bassa pericolosità.

Premendo dei tasti sullo scudo, mise a nanna il bestione con un raggio e si confrontò con I-176.

  * Non so perché tu sia qui Paperinik, ma questa volta vincerò io!- disse con tono pomposo, ma si sentiva che nella sua voce c'era preoccupazione.




Bastava la sola presenza del suo costume da eroe, per mettere paura ai delinquenti. E forse era un bene che non sospettasse di avere davanti qualcun altro con la divisa di Paperinik. Gli rendeva le cose più facili da gestire.

I-176 provò a lanciarli contro altri strumenti e altre creature, ma Paperinik li evitò con agilità. Era abituato a combattere sospeso nell'aria e con l'extransformer era praticamente invincibile.

Mentre I-176 si scervellava per trovare qualcos'altro da scagliarsi addosso, Paperinik ne approfittò per colpirlo in pieno. Gli afferrò l'orologio e lo distrusse. Questo concluse la lotta. I-176 era sì un genio dell'informatica, ma non era certo abile nella lotta. Si arrese alla sconfitta e Scrooge poté legare anche lui insieme ai suoi tre cugini.

La polizia intercettò il posto da cui si erano collegati ed erano andati ad arrestarli. Qualche minuto dopo anche Scrooge e Donald si scollegarono dal videogioco, ritrovandosi nella stanza del laboratorio.

Donald non vedeva l'ora di togliersi quei accessori dal corpo. Non negava che il gioco era interessante, ma dopo un po' dava fastidio avere addosso quell'attrezzatura.

Per fortuna si trattava solo dei Beagle Boys, il che aveva reso più veloce la missione.

  * Immagino che adesso valuterai meglio con il tuo staff l'idea di inserire anche i criminali tra i personaggi- disse Donald.

  * Non si ripeterà più lo stesso errore. Dovrò comunque aumentare il livello di sicurezza. Il fatto che I-176 sia riuscito con tanta facilità a rubare i codici, dimostra che non era abbastanza sicuro. E i miei finanziatori vorranno delle spiegazioni.

  * Non prendertela, I-176 è intelligente quasi quanto Gyro. Non potevi prevederlo. Ma a parte questo inconveniente, è stato divertente.

  * Trovi divertente che mi stessero rubando?- lo rimproverò.

  * Lo sai cosa intendo- si difese subito con una risatina- Chissà, magari se ti verrà voglia, potremmo giocarci di nuovo. Per davvero questa volta. Magari in compagnia dei nipotini.

  * Non ho tempo per giocare- disse seccato- Dovevo solo salvare il mio investimento.




Donald fece spallucce, quasi aspettandosi quella risposta.

  * Già. Tu non hai mai tempo- commentò, guardando il suo riflesso attraverso gli occhialini.




_Scooge non aveva mai tempo per niente_. Si sarebbe stupito del contrario.

Poi appoggiò da qualche parte l'attrezzatura e stiracchiò le braccia. Non vedeva l'ora di schiacciare un pisolino.

  * Se non hai altro da chiedermi, io tornerei a casa- quando si girò verso lo zio, lo trovò che lo stava fissando stranamente serio- Cosa c'è?




Scrooge non rispose subito e si limitò solo a scuotere la testa.

  * Niente. Ci vediamo domani per la lucidatura delle monete- e senza aggiungere altro, uscì dalla stanza.

  * Almeno un “grazie” ci stava, sai?- commentò ironico a voce alta, anche se ormai Scrooge aveva abbandonato la stanza e non poteva sentirlo.




Sospirò e lasciò anche lui la stanza. Una volta fuori dal laboratorio, si accorse che si era fatta sera. Guardando il cielo, gli venne spontaneo un sorriso.

Assurdamente, era come se avesse passato una sera a giocare con i videogiochi insieme al brontolone di Scrooge.

Era certo che, anche ai nipotini avrebbe fatto sorridere l'accaduto.


End file.
